Can You Save Me?
by BlueMetalXavier
Summary: NOTE: Sam is a girl in this. SUMMARY: Sam gets cancer and must reconnect with her family through her battle with her illness as the last time she was with her family she left on bad terms.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural and to be warned Sam is a girl in this.**

Can you save me?

Chapter One

I rang Dean's phone again but I decided to leave a voicemail because hearing his voice would make me chicken out about what I'm going to tell him.

"Dean I know you're mad about the way I left you and dad but I couldn't take the being on the road anymore and I just wanted a little girl time for me to relax, I just can't be like you and dad right now at the moment" I rambled

"And the real reason I called you was…was… I was admitted to hospital a few weeks ago and they had to take a blood test and… and… what they discovered…they discovered me… I have…I have cancer" I sobbed the last part.

"Please can you take me home? I want you and daddy, Dean please" I whispered.

Scene Break

My phone rang again and I ignored it, I couldn't deal with talking to Samantha yet.

"Answer you phone Dean" dad ordered.

"It's Samantha" I told him. He paused in work nodded and returned with full force, anytime she is motioned it's like he's trying to forget her.

I looked at my phone and saw that Samantha had left a voicemail, which is so unusual. I picked up my phone and played the message.

My whole body froze when I listened to the message and I felt the blood drain form my face and the phone slipped from my hand as I heard one of Sammy's last lines.

"I have cancer" she sobbed.

Dad saw and took the phone off the floor and replayed the message. I watched his emotions danced across his face and I was relieved to see he had the same panic as I did.

"Pack your bags" he ordered. I don't think I packed so fast in my life

Scene Break

I curled on top of my bed waiting because I knew that Dean and Dad wouldn't call back but would break the speed limit to get here.

My muscles were stiff for lying so still but I couldn't be bothered to move. After a while my front door banged then crashed opened yet I still didn't move. My door open and my brother Dean was the first to race inside and pulled me into a hug. Dad came in next and lifted me up into his arms.

"It's okay sweetheart, I'm here, I'm here" he soothed. He swung me side to side and I felt my eyes close as he rocked me to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural and to be warned Sam is a girl in this.**

Can you save me?

Chapter Two

When I opened my eyes I saw I had my head lying in Dean's lap as my Dad was in the front seat driving. I lifted my head up and Dean helped me sit up and buckled me in.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I'm ok more scared really" I whispered.

"You'll be fine, okay we'll be fine I just know it" he told me.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"We are going to Bobby's for a while" Dad said.

Bobby Singer is another hunter that is good friend of Dad's even though half the time he wants to shot him. Anyway when we were younger sometimes Bobby looked after us. I really don't want to Bobby because it's almost as bad as telling Dean and Dad.

"How long till we get there?" I asked.

"About an hour and a half, why don't you go back to sleep Sammy we'll be there soon" Dean suggested. I did as he said and I let the rumble of the car bring me to sleep.

Scene Break

I got Samantha to go back to sleep and looked at Dad, he was more exhausted then all of us put together and the stress of the news was taking a toll on him.

"We're going to be okay right Dad?" I asked.

"We have to son, we have to" he said.

I know my Dad better than anyone else, he's like a hero to me but dealing with Sammy growing up he was barley there for her. So they argued mostly and the last straw was her wanting to go to college. I would have let her go I could see she was unhappy, as long as she brought protection against all the supernatural crap. But Dad well he took it too far and Sammy left even if it meant going back on her family.

So Sammy and I kept in touch over the months but with Dad's obsessive hunting I was getting annoyed at the constant phone calls.

"I'm going to keep you safe I promise Sammy I promise" I whispered into her hair. The car pulled to a stop and saw the garage belonging to Bobby come in to my eye sight.

"Here we go" I said as I lifted Sammy out of the car and into Bobby's and moved my way through the pile of books and into the back room and into Sammy's spare room there and set her down. She rolled over in the bed and I made my way back to the kitchen.

Scene Break

I rolled over and stopped because I realised that I could roll over. We must have made it to Bobby's while I was sleeping.

I made my way to the kitchen, walked in and Bobby rushed over and hugged me, so they told him oh well.

"Sit down will ya" he ordered. I did as he said because Bobby is downright terrifying when he goes all protective and stuff.

"Hey" Dean said. I nodded at him and busied myself making a cup of tea before the kettle was grabbed out of my hand.

"What was that for?"I asked as my Dad finished making my tea.

"Just making it easier for you" he shrugged. Another reason I didn't want them to know. All three of them go into mother hen mode

"Well I can do it okay" I said raising my eyebrows up at him to see if he got the message.


	3. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

**I promised myself I wouldn't do this but I recently got a new laptop and unfortunaly I'm waiting for Mircrosoft Word to be installed so I will be unable to update anything for a while **

**I'm so so so so sorry!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Supernatural characters though I would love to!**

**C**hapter Three: Dean's P.O.V

As soon as Dad took the kettle from Sammy I knew she was going to be annoyed, she loved showing her independence and even with cancer (I cringed at the thought) it would be worse as I knew she would to act like she was fine.

"Sammy just let him do it okay" I mummered into her ear as I gave her a hug. She looked at me before nodding and that's when Bobby walked in.

"Okay ya ejits what you get yourself into this time?" he asked.

Sammy looked at me wide-eyed apparently she assumed we had told him. I shaked my head in answer as wed did not tell him.

Sammy's P.O.V

I looked at my Daddy to tell Bobby it was hard enough to tell Dean and that wasn't even face to face I wouldn't be able to tell Bobby.

"We are in trouble Bobby, but not the Supernatural kind" my Dad admitted.

"What Sammy ain't pregnant is she?" he questioned. I blushed at the question and both Dean and Dad spluttered no.

"It's a little bit worse than that, Bobby Sam's got cancer" Dad said seriously. Bobby blinked at my Dad then looked at me, turned back to my Dad then fainted with a loud thump.

"Please tell me you guys didn't faint when you heard? Because I doubt I can ever let Bobby live that down ever" I roared with laughter. Dean's eyes sparkled with amusement but Dad he concerned himself with waking Bobby up.

**Author's Note: I apologise to those that have been waiting for the next chapter and I appreciate all my followers, favoured's and reviews that have stayed for the long haul and I hope that this problem for my updating and hasn't pushed you off. If you could all read and review I would be forever happy and grateful as well as be motivated to release the next chapter that I hope will come out this month or so, Keep looking forward my faithfuls.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, only my own plot line that seems to be going down the drain :(**

Chapter Four

Sam's P.O.V

After Bobby woke up and asked if we were joking with or not he went into action. Apparently while we were away, there was a ghost at the hospital and now he's popular among the main staff and they owe him he said. So with the arrangements at the hospital made I sneaked up into my room for peace.

It wasn't long before Dean came up.

He didn't say anything and that was good enough. Dean hates chick flicks.

"You know this is not what I imagined at all I told him, he raised an eyebrow and I knew, he knew what I meant.

"Come on out of all the supernatural crap we deal with on a daily basis, it has to be the complete opposite that takes me down" I said.

"Don't talk like that besides, this cancer won't know what hit it, when it meets the Winchester blood" he told me

"I know" I told him smiling. Dean could always cheer me up.

It was silent, but I liked it if Dad were up here, we'd be fighting within seconds.

"I'm scared" I told him.

"I know that too" he told me.

"But I also know, you have me. Dad and Bobby behind your back all the way and I know you're going to kick this thing in the backside" he told me. I nodded and moved so I was hugging him. And in the quiet moment I fell asleep.

Deans P.O.V

As soon as Sammy fell asleep, I positioned her back onto the bed and made my way downstairs. I found Bobby and Dad in the sitting room, they looked up when I came in.

"How is she?" Bobby asked.

"I got her to fall asleep so that's something" I told him. But straight away I turned to Dad.

"You'd better not take up any hunts during this time Dad, Sam needs more than ever" I told him.

"Trust me Dean, I've learned my lesson, I won't be leaving Sammy any time soon" he said.

"Good, now I'm gonna hit the hay, I'm nackered, I'll see you guys tomorrow" I told.

Making my way to my bedroom, I couldn't but think that this is the worst and best thing to ever happen. Worst thing to ever to happen to Sam and I 'll kill the son of the bitch who takes her way. But the best thing to tell my Dad to take his head out of his ass, instead of Bobby trying to shoot him in the ass. With that I fell straight down of my bed and fell asleep.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys I'm back and I'm sorry for the wait, so can you please review, tell me what you think? Please? An ideas you feel to mention, it'd be greatly appreciated.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, FAVOURITE AND FOLLOW! :P**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, only my own plot line **

Chapter Five

Sam's P.O.V

Everything was okay for awhile, and when I mean okay Dean, Dad and Bobby hovered like a hen mother. Dean I was okay to as I was used to, but Bobby and Dad sometimes it was hilarious watching them trying to make me feel better. I should've known it was too good to last.

I woke up in the middle of the night and stumbled and crashed my way into the bathroom. I heard running footsteps but I didn't care as all I could feel was the clenching of my stomach as I crouched before the toilet.

"Sam sweetie are you okay?" Deans soothing voice bled in to the roaring in my ears. Before I could get the strength to answer I ducked down to the mouth of the bowl and puked. Heaving the gunk from my stomach I sighed in relief only when I saw the contents of the toilet did I pale more than I was.

"What's wrong darling?" Bobby asked.

I couldn't speak as the horror was enough to silence me so I pointed towards the toilet that was streaked with blood.

There was sound of breaths intake before I was lifted up into someone's arms. Turning around I saw Dean's green eyes staring at me in silent concern before I passed out from the shock. The last thing I heard was Dean shouting for Dad to call an ambulance.

**A/N: So sorry for the long wait! I just want to thank everyone who has favourite and followed me. Thanks and please REVIEW! I would really like the feedback that I'm doing a good job!**

**Sorry the chapter is so short as well! **


	7. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: Sorry for not updating, I'm on my summer holidays now so there will be more updates.**

**Thanks to everyone that has reviewed and favourite this story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural**

**Chapter Six **

**Dean's P.O.V**

We were all okay for a while minus my worry over Sam, it was slightly strange to see Dad and Bobby hovering over her and I could tell it was starting to piss her off.

Letting Sam go up to bed early I stayed down so I could talk to Dad and Bobby.

"Listen, I think you guys should tone it down a bit" I said

"Tone what down?" Dad asked in a forced voice

"Your hovering" I told him

"Aren't you doing the same?" he asked in the same forced tone.

"Yes but Sammy's used to me, you not so much so tone it down a little" I explained. My father sighed but nodded as he even could dismiss that point.

Before Sammy left for college she and my father hadn't had the best relationship. Sammy and her books always wanted to settle down somewhere and be a family but Dad wanting to revenge our Mom never wanted to thus leaving Sam under my care. Sam growing up came to me for help or if she was sick never Dad. So having Dad around all the time is strange for her as they never had a normal daughter – father relationship.

The last straw for Sammy was when he wouldn't let her attend Stanford she knew I would support her but because Dad didn't she lost her faith I him.

Seeing that Dad agreed I myself went to bed.

I was startled awake when there was a clang. Taking my gun out from under my pillow I crept out of my room but relaxed when I saw Sammy racing towards the bathroom.

Gently patting her back as she puked into the toilet I quickly reassured her everything was okay. Glancing behind me I saw Dad and Bobby there hovering.

"It's okay" I mouthed to them

I turned back to Sam only she was looking at me in horror. Seeing what she was looking at I called out as there was blood mixed in with the sick.

"Call 911" I shouted to my Dad.

There was a scramble behind me before I Sammy collapsed in my arms. In the background I could hear the ambulance noise only I was too concerned with Sammy at the moment to care.

**Authors Note: New Chapter Yay! I hope you like it as it's summer I officially have time to update to expect a chapter once a week at least!**

**Please Review! **


End file.
